Akira: Graveminds daugter
by The Eternal Lord Draconious
Summary: Times have changed and Gravemind is dying but when it finds a certain blond boy almost dead, it converts the child into something of myth and this is the story of her new existance. Haloxover femNaruxSasuke GravemindXCortanaXMasterCheif
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or Naruto.

Prologue

UNSC Cruiser Keys Bravery: September 17, 2571.

Commanders log Val' Tarsare

Less than three hours ago we intercepted a transmission from a little known planet nearly twelve lightyears from our current position, and it is disturbing. The Flood have indeed survived the destruction of Installation 00 and have evolved into a more human form, a perfect human form. Requesting permission to inspect the planet.

-Transmission Begins-

What will you do when the world you once knew falls apart? Will you run in terror? Will you fight to survive? Will you attempt to resist the inevitable? I should know what happens when you do these things, I did them once, when I was human. You and the village left me for dead, as a result I am what you see. I am no longer mortal but I do bleed and I know what love is despite being a monster, the daughter of a parasite, and the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. My name was once Naruto Uziamaki , it is no longer, instead I am now Akira Hasiley Gravemind, the Queen of the Flood. I was once the son of the Yondiman Hokage but that part of me died as well. Now Sasuke Uchiha, you, student of the Snake Sannin Orochimaru, we both knew each others' flesh so well and for a time you had me fooled, I thought you loved me. Yet where were you when those bastards from Aktuskei took our kits?! You were humping the sluts Sakura and Ino! Now my cheating husband you are my lunch. Good bye my love. May you burn in hell.

-Transmission ends-

Message from Cairo Station

Lord Hood II

Commander Val' Tarsare

I hereby give you and your ship permission to inspect the planet. I am rerouting several carrier groups to surround the system, just in case things get out of hand.

Now that you've read the prologue click the little blue button at the bottom and review or Else! Oh and here's a question why is the name Hasiley in 'Akira's ' name? I'll give you a hint it involves her 'mother'.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto or Halo

Chapter one: Death and Rebirth of Naruto Uzamaki

"Come out of there demon we know where your hiding." Laughed a voice, but it was not like he was going to comply with that, request. A thirteen year old Naruto was now exhausted, despite his massive chakra reserves, and yet those god forsaken villagers still had plenty of energy. 'Kyuubi can you hear me?' Naruto asked his tenet. **"Yes Kit I hear you, what did you do to exhaust yourself so much?" **Kyuubi questioned her container. 'I ran Kyu; just give enough energy to get to the woods.' Naruto answered. ** 'Sure thing kit, but don't get used to it.'** Kyuubi warned, as she gave the boy who she considered a son some chakra. 'Thanks Kyu-Chan you're the best!' Naruto grinned inwardly with a warm smile to the demon. Kyuubi giggled, that was just another thing she loved about her kit, his wonderful smile.

With his energy fully restored, and a bit of improvised strategy, Naruto made his suicide run. "Told you the demon was hiding back here!" cried one of the villagers. 'Shit!' Naruto cursed inwardly. He ran down the streets toward the Forest of Death, the one place that no villager would enter and most Ninja would enter willingly, unless you're Anko that is. But even she seemed frightened of the forest or at least something in it recently. Despite this fact Naruto continued his mad-dab for the forest and jumped the fence, laughing at the drunken mob behind him. "Ha, Ha, Ha, you suckers can't catch me!" That's when the ANBU dropped from the trees, the ones who didn't like him. "Shit again." Naruto cursed under his breath. "Where do you think your running to demon?" chuckled one of the ANBU. Naruto preformed the signs for the Kage Bushnin no Jutsu but before he finished he was hit from behind, and then the beating began. Just as he began to blackout he saw a strange tree branch behind one of his attackers and then the screams began before he entered blissful unconsciousness.

Slowly he opened his eyes, he was still in the forest but much further in. _** The innocent child so young and yet so fragile. Yet few are as pure as the one before me **_Said a deep unearthly voice. "Who's there?" Naruto said in frightened voice as he couldn't see anyone but he did see a giant tree like creature. "Eh what are you?" Naruto asked in wonder and shock. _** I am the Gravemind. I am **__**a monument**__** to all your sins, despite how trivial they are, and yet you have a purity I have never encountered. I can offer you an escape and a family, and if you wish a new body **_The creature said.

'Kyuubi-Ne-Chan can this thing be trusted? I mean this offer seems too good to be true.' Naruto asked. **"I don't know kit but he smells familiar. Wait did it say ****its**** name was Gravemind?"** Kyuubi asked. 'Yeah, why do you ask?' Naruto replied. **"Well if it weren't for the fact he smells mortally wounded, he wouldn't be trust worthy, yet he is. I think he wants you to be his replacement as the leader of the Flood.****", Kyuubi** explained. 'The Flood? What kind of Flood is an organism?' Naruto asked, as he never considered anything that was called a flood could be something other than water. **"A parasite that makes ****its**** unwilling victims into the living dead.**** But I'd take the deal. It might come in handy later on." ** Kyuubi informed her container. Naruto looked at the creature straight in the eye and said "I Naruto Uzumaki, container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune accept your offer Gravemind of the Flood."

Gravemind made a nodding motion a rumbled, _** For one so young you know what I am and treat me with honor and **__**respec**__**t**__** is rare and yet that tradition shall be a thing of the past**__**. For this I shall remold you to a form more fitting for the container of Kyuubi-Chan, the one creature who ever showed me love, and treated me normal.**__** And yet**__** I do not wish to turn you into a female without your **__**consent**______"I doubt anyone who would wish to harm me would recognize me as a female, so that is acceptable but out curiosity why female?" Naruto answered knowing he just resigned himself to life as a woman. __** I wish for my predecessor **__**to be **__**one of beauty and grace. For since y**__**ou are the holder of my love, and through you she shall be born anew. **_Gravemind rumbled. "Okay that makes sense Gravemind-sama." Naruto said but in reality he didn't want to question the logic of such a being, so he took a deep breath before committing his final act as Naruto, "I am ready now." _** Understood young one. Just be warned this will hurt more than you can imagine. **_ Gravemind spoke as it coiled it's tendrils around Naruto's body, before the boy disappeared within the fleshy mass.

Three days later…

The ANBU was on still on high alert after a group of civilians and Ninja that strayed too close and even within the Forest of Death were slaughtered by a mysterious demon. What was worse, the boy Naruto Uzimaki, never showed up for his team meeting, and was listed missing. This sent Tsunade into a bit of a frenzy, and decided to up ANBU patrols in the forest, thus causing three squads of ANBU to arrive in front of a strange tree at the same time. At that moment the 'tree' shifted and words rumbled through the forest. _** Corpses shift and headstones pushed aside these are the things that you must abide. **_To the horror of the ANBU, dozens of formally human corpses and many Alien corpses, all of which were horroribly disfigured, god of the dead where is the boy. _** He is now forever changed. An heir to my legacy that none shall harm. From son to daughter the body is transformed, from human to vixen forever more. **_ That reply caught the ANBU of guard, only to end up with an even greater shock when a young Blonde haired woman entered the circle formed by the animated corpses. "Hello ANBU-san, Hello Kakashi-sensei, did you all miss me?"

On thought raced though the ANBU's minds, "NARUTO?!"

**Don't you love cliffhangers? ****Okay I know I neglect my stories but lately this idea has been**** nagging me and after playing HALO 3 I decided ****that maybe I should just give in and post it thus this story was born. Oh and does anyone know what the name of the ****Shangihel**** (elites) ****homeworld**** is?**


	3. Author note

Dinoboy here, due to problems at work (as in my boss and I are not agreeing on much) and a lack of inspiration this story is up for adoption as are any others with this message. The rest are discontinued until further notice.


End file.
